


It was a regular afternoon in the monastery

by Princes_Stash



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Jay cries a bit, M/M, Oneshot (?), Suggestive Themes, TechnoShipping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, Zane is a good boyfriend :), trans!jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princes_Stash/pseuds/Princes_Stash
Summary: It was a regular afternoon in the monastery. Everyone was exhausted from training, thankfully it wasn't that hot as the coldest months were soon settling in.
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	It was a regular afternoon in the monastery

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to write something with a trans character as it personally means a lot to me!  
> Also I wrote this a while ago, so go easy on me

It was a regular afternoon in the monastery. Everyone was exhausted from training, thankfully it wasn't that hot as the coldest months were soon settling in. After training the ninja agreed on playing video games and making some ice cream smoothies, Cole was especially excited. Sadly Lloyd was a bit occupied with his green ninja tasks in Ninjago City but the others were used to it, they will make smoothies for the green dude later when he gets back tomorrow. 

Everyone besides Zane got comfortable on the couch as they reached for their controllers, Jay pressed at the one end as Cole to the other with Kai wrapped his one arm around the black ninja's neck. Zane made his way to the kitchen to prepare the deserts as the others fought over which game to play.

" _3050 Racer_!" Jay suggested. 

Cole denied. "We already played that last time, Jay. We should play _SkyBuild_." 

"Yeahhh buut- we played that last _last_ time!" Whined Kai. 

Zane chuckled making the smoothies as they all bickered very loudly in the living room near him.  
"How about _Race Party anniversary edition_." Zane added in between.

Jay's eyes lit up "Ooh it's been so long! How about it?" 

"Hmm i guess, sure then." Cole didn't mind. 

Kai followed. "Aight' let's start it up!" 

Zane was soon done with the smoothies as the boys were loading up the game. The nindroid took advantage of his element and made the smoothies ever so slightly colder.  
He entered the room placing the plate with its cooled beverages on the small coffee table near the couch. 

"Just don't get a brain freeze or else I guarantee I'll win." Zane laughed and sat down picking up his controller as he welcomed the lightning elemental to sit between his legs. Jay clumsily crawled in front of Zane as the taller boy giggled. 

"Jeez do you love birds ever sit normally?" Kai jokingly chuckled. 

"This IS normal!" Jay pouted. Cole and Zane laughed, agreeing it was true as  
white kissed the side of his respective boyfriends head. 

"Gross!" Kai snickered again, receiving a _grr_ from Jay. 

The game loaded up _finally_ , their console wasn't exactly the fastest handling newer beefier games but it got the job done. 

… 

As soon as the ice cream smoothies were finished, Kai grew tired and couldn't focus on the game anymore and just fell asleep on Cole’s shoulder. 

The taller man sighed- "I guess that's it for tonight for him _and_ me, I'm quite tired myself too, night night you both." Cole dropped the controller and picked up the lighter hothead. 

"g'night." The both still very awake ninjas replied.

Zane checked his system _"8.28 PM"_  
"I guess this means some alone time, we have yet to have that." the robot softly said in a half whisper. 

Which was true, they were together only for a couple of weeks and those were very busy two weeks for the both of them, home at different times, night shifts, training and consistent visits to the Ninjago city which was a long trip. 

"mhm.." Jay shyly agreed. 

Blue ninja reached for the 'off' button on the controller. 

Zane picked up his freckled boyfriend bridal style. "I've been really missing your cuddles since the first and last time" Zane said whilst smiling innocently. 

Jay nuzzled into his chest as he let out a soft hum. 

Soon both entered Zane's bedroom. His bedroom was nice and clean while Jay's was the opposite, his gadgets and socks littered everywhere on the floor. He would always promise to clean it up but failed to do so, not like he had much free time anyways.  
Nindroid placed his human boyfriend on the bed before taking his shirt and shorts off. Jay could only stare as he was so incredibly gorgeous. Blue tossed his shorts on the chair nearby and got comfortable under the sheets. White turned off the main light to leave a soft warm night lamp on so he could still see those adorable freckles and laid beside Jay in bed pressing their foreheads together. 

Both feeling comfortable, started talking, in a quiet voice to not wake the others, about random things, the City, Kai’s and Cole’s interestingly oblivious relationship and of course about them as the brunette started stating how much he loved and adored his partner.  
…  
"Even if we are busy all the time, i never stop thinking about you, Zane."

"Likewise cupcake." 

Both started sharing smooches and soon smooches turned into a needy make out session as Zane made his way on top of Jay to make things easier. Blue loved the cold tongue and how it contrasted in his warm mouth.

Zane started to explore Jay's warm freckled body. He slowly slid a cooled hand under the hem of his boyfriend's blue shirt. Blue completely flushed, nudging the arm a bit away. 

"W-wait.. Um.." He started stuttering before he broke the kiss. 

"Oh forgive me Jay, I should have asked." 

He lightly shook his head "No no, it's okay but u-um i must tell you something before y'know.. We go any.. Any f-further.."

Zane listened with concern yet curiosity in his eyes. 

"Promise me you.. You won't get mad or like…” Jay stuttered as he wasn't sure “I-I don’t know...” Jay broke eye contact and Zane could feel his heart rate go up by the second which made the white ninja a bit worried.

"I assure you cupcake, I won't." white kissed his boyfriend's forehead reassuringly.  
Jay took a breath "I-..." 

Zane listened carefully and cupped his cheek to slowly stroke it with a thumb. 

There was a bit of silence before Jay attempted to recollect himself.

"Do you… Do You know what a- um.. a tran-... t-transgender or just a um.. trans person is?" Jay got quieter with each word as he faced away completely embarrassed. 

"Yes, it's someone who wishes or has transitioned to be the opposite gender.. Jay are you?-"  
White was cut off from his partner's cries as big gloopy tears rolled down the brunette’s cheeks. 

"S-sorry I just.. I just didn't know how you would react and I'm.. I was scared to t-tell yo-ou in fear of r-rejection, sorry I-I should have told you sooner.. I-" He basically sobbed at this point unable to continue his rambling. 

Zane gently cupped his cheek from the other side to face him in hopes Jay would look at him as he wiped away tears. "I understand why you're scared Jay, but i love you and i would never think any differently of you even if you were or you weren't trans. You're beautiful and handsome and I could never ask for a better boyfriend, ever."

Zane now realized why Jay always avoided showers with others and refused to take his shirt off after training, of course everyone respected his privacy and did not question anything as they thought he was just embarrassed by his small form but white now knew it was more than just that, scars exactly under his chest would raise questions that may make him very uncomfortable. 

Jay laughed a bit as his embarrassment grew. "Now i feel a bit dumb r-remembering how probably tough it was for you when we found out you were a robot, It’s just that my anxiety took over and i got paranoid.." the boy awkwardly and shyly looked him in the eyes. 

"It may be true Jay, I was very scared but your feelings and your identity aren't any less valid." Zane slowly lowered himself to kiss away Jay's tears as he giggled at the ticklish kisses.

Soon the ice elemental got off his boyfriend from his half sitting position to let Jay sit up and wipe away his tears properly. Zane looked at him with nothing but love and care and when Jay was done he gave him a tight hug. 

"I'm very proud of how far you've come. I presume all this crying was exhausting, let's head to sleep." 

“Mmhm.. i love you, thank you for everything snowflake.” Jay relievedly said as he slowly let go.  
The blonde smiled turning off the night lamp and tenderly cuddled close as he let the semi-curly brown locks tickle his face. 

"Of course, if you wish not to go any further I won't, I will love you no matter what and I hope you know that and the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable." Zane whispered whilst his cheeks tinted blue. 

"No no, I- I would love to do it with you, i trust you Zane, more than anyone else, ever." Jay flushed in a deep red tone again. 

Nindroid softly chuckled "One day then, love." as he dozed off into sleep mode. 

"Yeah.." Jay smiled, following into sleep soon after.


End file.
